1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to how a linguistic definition of a graphical presentation, such as a Hyper Text Markup Language (HTML) document may be created for reading by graphics presenting programs such as Internet browsers and the like. More specifically, the present invention pertains to real-time direct editing of a browser view of an HTML document.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Graphic presentations such as Internet accessible web pages on the World Wide Web may be linguistically specified in the form of HTML source documents. A web browser program reads the HTML descriptors in an HTML source file to generate and display the corresponding browser view (graphical presentation) of the HTML source file for the user. An end user usually is not interested in the details of the HTML source file which was read to generate the browser view of a web page he is viewing. However, a software developer who is designing a web page will typically want to directly access and edit the HTML source file in order to develop an artistically unique web page.
Conventionally, a software developer designing a web page will create an HTML source file using a text editor application. In order to see the corresponding browser view of the HTML source file, the software developer will invoke a browser application program to read the HTML source file and to generate and display the corresponding browser view. Based upon the viewing of the browser view through the browser application, the developer will modify the HTML source file through the text editor application to effectuate changes to the page.
This conventional development process requires both a browser application and a text editor application, and is somewhat inconvenient because the user must switch back and forth between the two applications to make a change in the HTML source file and then to see the result of the change in the browser view. In addition, the inability to graphically manipulate the browser view requires tedious, time-consuming iteration and specific knowledge of HTML descriptors in order to create the desired appearance of the browser view.
As is apparent from the above discussion, it would be advantageous to have a web page development application which facilitates more convenient and time-efficient development of graphical presentations such as web pages.
3. Reservation of Extra-Patent Rights, Resolution of Conflicts, and Interpretation of Terms
After this disclosure is lawfully published, the owner of the present patent application has no objection to the reproduction by others of textual and graphic materials contained herein provided such reproduction is for the limited purpose of understanding the present disclosure of invention and of thereby promoting the useful arts and sciences. The owner does not however disclaim any other rights that may be lawfully associated with the disclosed materials, including but not limited to, copyrights in any computer program listings or art works or other works provided herein, and to trademark or trade dress rights that may be associated with coined terms or art works provided herein and to other otherwise-protectable subject matter included herein or otherwise derivable herefrom.